


World Shaker

by ARIS_Faith



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, Emygdius Fae McClaren, F/M, Gen, Little Girl - Freeform, Little Sisters, M/M, Oh, Other, Plot Bunny, long names, neptune what have you done?, oh gods - Freeform, original main charecter, poor emy, poor reyna, the puns!, wait till tyson finds out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIS_Faith/pseuds/ARIS_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a small girl with earth shaking powers shows up at Camp Jupiter the gang gets a surprise of their life's that shakes up their worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World shaking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda rushed and crazy, I wrote it in The middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. Its just a small plot bunny that was,in my head. I think it will be a two or three shot. Hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get shaky at Camp Jupiter.

Set after BOO:

Reyna was with Frank working on paperwork in the praetor tent when they first felt it; an earthquake. The ground was violently lurching and shaking, knocking both Praetors to the ground. Reyna gave Frank a brief glance before they both drew their weapons and stumbled from the tent to the border of Camp Jupiter. There they saw a scene unlike many others.

Many of the border guards were on the ground, clenching to their weapons, soaked in river water, and staring at whom Reyna assumed was the cause of the ruckus. A small girl with black hair was curled up and screaming at the river's edge. Any time someone tried to came near her, the ground gave a great rumble and would throw any advancing guards to the dirt.

With each second the battalions panic seemed to grow, and Reyna noticed a group of archers taking aim of the small child off to the side.

"Stop!" Reyna yelled as She ran towards the archers, "Don't shoot! "

When the group lowered their bows she turned around to stare at the small newcomer. The girl couldn't possible be more than 9 year's old, and was bawling viciously as she clutched onto a small bag.

"Child, " Reyna called out and the small girl cried louder as the ground gave another lurch. Reyna stood tall as she could and bark out in a commanding tone, "Calm down. We are not going to hurt you. My name is Reyna. What is yours?"

Through her tears the girl looked up before choking out a reply, "My name is Emy. Can you help me? The wolf women said you would! She said you would help me find him!"

Suddenly the girl jumped up, and towards Reyna, the battalion backing away as she approached closer, and baried her snotty face in the purple fabric of Reyna's toga. The tighter the girl held, the stiller the earthquakes became.

Reyna stayed still, surprised for a moment before speaking aloud, softly this time."Emy, child, I will help you, but I do need you to stay calm, or else my home here may fall to pieces, and we don't want that."

Reyna moved closer to the girl and raised her in her arms, "I can help you sort everything out, okay?"

With this Emy fell against Reyna's arms, hiccuping, and hugged her tight. Reyna slowly stood, girl in her arms, and turned to address the campers that surrounded the area.

"Frank, Jason, Nico, Hazel, you should come with me. The rest of you return to your duties. I shall speak with you all again later."

                              ~~{¤}~~ 

When the group of six reached the praetor tent Reyna set Emy down on the couch before asking her to tell them her story.

Emy thought for a moment before saying, "Well, my name is Emygdius McClaren, but I go by Emy 'cause my name is so hard to say. I'm almost nine years old too so, I'm getting kinda big."

"Emy what did you mean by wolf women?" Hazel asked.

Emy looked at Hazel before replying, "I mean the pretty dog that talked in my head, except she said she was a wolf and that her name was Luma, or Lupa, or something. She came to my house after my mommy went away and told me she was there to save me from the monsters. She also said my daddy sent her." Emy paused for a second and looked at the group, "Do you know who my daddy is?"

"I have an idea, but I am not sure. Now would you give me a moment to speak with my friends here? It will only take a moment." Reyna asked the small girl. Emy nodded and took out a doll from her bag as Reyna turned away and motioned her companions to the other side of the room.

Reyna looked at them before whispering,"If Lupa brought her it means she's a half-blood."

"But she so young. I thought Lupa had to wait until the age of 12?" Hazel asked.

"Typically, yes she tries so, but if one is in great danger she will take them early. And from what Emy has said of her mother 'going away' it makes me think that perhaps her mother passed on." Reyna answered solemnly.

Frank thought for a second, "She did mention monsters after her, but she would have to be very strong in order to attract then at her age. " Reyna grimaced at the group before turning to a worried looking Nico.

"You see it too, don't you Reyna?" Nico asked quietly, ""The earthquakes, the eyes, the water? Is It even possible?"

"I do believe so," Reyna replied, "...his Roman counterpart never made such promises, though we can't be sure without her being claimed, I feel fairly certain."

"Roman? Claimed? What do you mean? You think you know who her godly father is already? " Jason asked in confusion, "And why would not be possible?"

"Because Jason," Nico said with a sigh, "there should have only ever been one child of Neptune."

And with that the group turned to look at the small girl, who was happily oblivious to the information that was just discovered

. "Oh gods, another one." Hazel stated as she started to fan her face.

"Well," Frank asked "Who's calling Percy?"

                                  ~~{¤}~~


	2. Plan Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to tell Percy, soon. Not doubt about that. But travel isn't the best idea, what with Percy's penchant for trouble, and Emy's strong scent. So what's a group of demigods to do huh? Rely on the powers of death of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Before I get to the next chapter, I feel like I need to share with you why it took so long. The day after I posted Chapter One, my house caught on fire and burned down. I lost a lot. I was even homeless for a few months, and when I did finally find somewhere to live, wifi and a computer were not a priority. After that, when I was doing much better financially, this fic gave me horrible anxiety. I know now, and then, that it wasn't related to my house fire, but anxiety doesn't always listen to reason. I have been trying for a while to work on this, but I physically couldn't. I considered abandoning it, but didn't want to disappoint.  
> So, again, sorry for the delay. I feel so bad that it took so long. I hope you enjoy. And thanks for reading.
> 
> ~ARIS~

LAST ON WORLD SHAKER...

"Because Jason," Nico said with a sigh, "there should have only ever been one child of Neptune."

And with that the group turned to look at the small girl, who was happily oblivious to the information that was just discovered.

"Oh gods, another one." Hazel stated as she started to fan her face.

"Well," Frank asked "Who's calling Percy?"

~~{¤}~~

"We should flip a coin." Jason suggested, pulling his gold coin out of his pocket and held it out.

Hazel pushed the coin back towards Jason with a sigh. "This is a person's life, not a game of chance, Jason. And we should definitely not flip that coin. Ever!"

"Oh, yeah," Jason mumble, putting the coin back into his pocket. "Well maybe..."

Nico interrupted, "We have to go there. All of us. To Camp Half Blood. Percy will want to see her, to believe it, and Percy traveling always ends up badly." 

Reyna shook her head, "Without a sponsored quest we can't use camp transportation." She frowned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Plus, with her scent we don't want to be in the mortal world long."

"You're right ab.... wait." Frank started, then looked at Nico, "You can take us! Use Shadow travel or whatever. "

"No, he can't! Last time it almost killed him!" Hazel said protectively, but Nico was already nodding.

"That might actually work, plus when I get to camp Will can always fix me up." Nico mentioned, "It does seem to be the the best solution."

"We should do it today though. The sooner the better." Reyna added.

Hazel groaned, "Fine, but if you fade I will bring you back and kill you myself, and then do it again for Will's turn."

"Okay then, we should get going before day gets any shorter." Nico then turned around to get Emy, but the couch was empty except for a doll. The group jumped to action, but it only took a moments of looking before spotting the girl petting Argentum and Aurum. Reyna rushed over and scooped the girl up, grateful that they were both unanimated currently.

Emy turned towards Reyna and asked excitedly, "Whose dogs are those, they are pretty. I like doggies!" 

"They are mine, though I'm am not sure they would like being called 'pretty'." Reyna replied wearily, before turning to the group, "Frank, you will need to stay here, sorry, but we can't both leave. Report to the legions that we are not under threat, but not explicitly what happened. We don't want anyone riled up. I trust that you can do well. Jason, Nico, and Hazel get your bags and then come back here. Hazel grab mine as well please. We will leave in twenty minutes time." With that the group ran off in their different directions. 

Reyna turned towards the girl in her arms and noticed she had dozed off, before glaring at the sky and whispering, "Why are you always causing us problems?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter than normal but that is because I wanted to get something posted, and the last section isn't edited yet. I DO have it done, and it will be posted within a week. Possibly in the next day or two, depending on how fast my beta works her magic. Please tell me what you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 (and maybe 3) will be up soon. Hope you liked it.


End file.
